


Stars, Fire

by Jumes_Sunderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Other, Sad, Steampunk, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumes_Sunderland/pseuds/Jumes_Sunderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights grew cold after she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, Fire

The nights grew cold after she left.  
Once, each star had a name, had warmth. She'd told him their stories and laughed at his crude sailor's tales. She'd listened to the stories of his ancestors, how they'd once navigated the world by their light. He'd laughed at her claims that she'd once navigated by his.  
They shone just as bright still, as he stood upon the prow and stared into the blackness. But now their names eluded him, their warmth absent from his heart.  
The nights grow colder still, without her there to warm them.


End file.
